


Beth's little life

by AgentLunaA



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Boss/Employee Relationship, First Kiss, Gen, Groot helps me, Inhumans (Marvel), Kid Fic, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sorry not sorry Jemma, powered people, second season finale with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLunaA/pseuds/AgentLunaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a traumatic experience Phil Could on lists himself, and later he founds his life upside down with the only one thing he always dream but never thought he can have. Now he has all he wants, except the woman he loves, until his baby daughter takes the things on her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beth's little life

The whole scene was a continuous loop inside his head: His team fighting for their lives against the Inhuman renegades, the bodies of the fallen Gonzales's agents all over the place. Jiaying threatening the life of the living agents, her holding the single purple cristal with her bloody hand before sending one of her men to lock some agents and Jemma inside the small room.  
"We have to show them what are we capable of Daisy, it's the only way they'll leaves us alone" she said, and the desperate scientist was knocking the cristal with her bare hands begging for her release. He was watching that in the tablet on Mack's hands, one heart beat later, the sound of his own scream fills the cell where he was locked, Skye was more angry with a new word of her mom, so, she send her against the wall with a shock wave, next to that, Skye runs into the room where Jemma was, but Jiaying was evil and faster, with a single nod, the man let Skye in, he throws the cristal locking the door. Jemma hugs the hacker and the mist explodes around turning all the humans inside into rocks. Every electrical device explodes when the tremors begin, freeing them in seconds.Coulson remembered himself running next to Skye in that room, the poor girl was sobbing in front of the mountain of dust, calling her friend's name, and he doesn't know what to do. Minutes later, the war explodes again and after the persecution Skye was ready to kill the woman. In the last minute, Cal was the one who ends the subject, with all his love for his crazy wife, he takes her life to save his daughter's one.  
The tears in Skye's face was the last one image he has of her.

Few months later.

 

"Alright everyone, weels up in five" May says through the comms. Once in the air, Director Coulson starts with the mission schedule making everyone run in work mode. Lately everything was about work and only work. And yes, everyone was worried for that, Jemma's absence was hard to cope, but the attitude of the Director was worst. He jumps into the danger at the first chance, and no one can understand why.

For Coulson, the adrenaline running fastly for his veins makes him feel again, the risky missions helps him to cope, with every new assignment he forgets the loneliness around him, and every new wound in his skin, reminds him he was alive. But at the same time, it reminds him her absence.

"Damnit Coulson, hold on! Are you listening to me? Hold on, the extraction team is a few minutes from us, just hold on" The easy mission goes south once they recovered the weapons and the kidnapped agents from H.Y.D.R.A, and now they're here with two killed agents and the Director fighting for his life.  
"I can't promise that Mel..."  
"Hell Phil, what are you thinking of? Going by yourself against a Deathlock soldier?"  
"I already survive a Norse God Mel, I can handle it"  
"You didn't smartass! You died!"  
"I want to... I'm so tired Mel"  
"You're not dying you heard me? You're not allowed to die Phillip!" She said and he just smirks at her coughing some blood, seconds later he was shivering and sweating, his eyes had a saddest look, he looks at her whispering "sorry" before loss his concious. When the medical team rescue them, he was close to death, and after a few minutes, he was flat lined for the second time.  
In Melinda May's mind his last words before pass out are replaying and replaying like a torment... one single word, one single name... their missing agent's name: Skye  
So, she takes her phone and call the very last person she wants to talk, but, he has the only clue to find her... Andrew answers a few rings later and Mel's heart skips a few bits with the sound of his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll love your feedback, I write to learn and I'm learning to write.


End file.
